ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Antlar
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 7, "The Blue Stone of Baraj". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' In his first appearance, Antlar was a Monster who had been terrorizing the town of Baraj for an unknown period of time by scaring away any and all people who came in and out of the town. Antlar's attacks soon transformed the once prosperous place into a Ghost City that had faded away from obscurity. One day however when the Science Patrol arrived to search for two missing investigators from Turkey and Indian, their search for them soon brought them to Baraj, where they too were attacked by Antlar's Magnetic Wave. Hayata attempted to fend it off Antlar with his Spider-Shot, but the Insect's incredibly durable exoskeleton withstood the weapon without so much as a scratch, and Antlar managed to consume his weapon with his Magnetic Beam. Unable to fight back any further, the Science Patrol fled the scene while Antlar submerged beneath the Sandy Desert. Later, Antlar re-surfaced outside of Baraj and proceeded to trash the gates to the City. Again, the Science Patrol tried to fend off Antlar with their weapons, but just like before, the Insect's exoskeleton withstood their weapons and it consumed the weapons with its Magnetic Beam. Eventually, Hayata transformed into Ultraman to battle the monster himself, but Antlar also proved to be a crafty opponent for the hero to handle as well due to its digging, sand attacks, and especially its Magnetic Wave abilities putting Ultraman on edge. Ultraman tried his best, but the only damage the hero could do was manage to break off the Insect Monster's mandibles. Even a direct hit from his Specium Ray did not even do any harm to Antlar! With time running out and only one option left, Chartham (the leader of Baraj) gave Captain Mura a Blue Stone (said to have been given to her by Baraj's God, Noa,) telling him to hurl it at the Monster. Complying, Captain Mura hurled the Stone and Antlar exploded into sparks, killing the Monster. 'Ultraman Max' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' Antlar reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. He appeared in episode 4, entitled "Disturbing Reunion."http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/antler.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Antlar's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" In this series, Antlar was a monster who had belonged to a Reiblood Alien Babalou. He was first used a take down one of the Gostar Dragon's Speeders as Alien Babalou thought that its pilot, Captain Hyuga of the ZAP SPACY, was a Reiblood. When Hyuga revealed that he wasn't, Alien Babalou ordered Antlar to kill Hyuga anyway. Before Antlar could do so however, the monster was confronted by the berserk Burst Mode Reimon and Gomora, who challenged Alien Babalou and Antlar instead. Gomora and Antlar's fight leaves both Monsters evenly matched, but after Antlar's armor manages to shrug off a direct hit from Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray, Antlar begins to get the upper hand and weakens Gomora with his assaults. Even after the ZAP SPACY finally arrived on Hammer to help Hyuga and Rei, Antlar's magnetic waves made their efforts futile. Having grown frustrated from fighting too long, Burst Mode Reimon has Gomora transform back into Reionic Burst Gomora. Wild with power yet again, Reionic Burst Gomora easily manhandled Antlar and finally crippled the Monster by viciously tearing off his pincers. Alien Babalou, in great pain from Gomora's attack on his Monster and realizing he has lost the fight, desperately recalled Antlar before he could be destroyed by Reionic Burst Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray and they fled the scene before Burst Mode Reimon could attack him too. 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie ' Antlar reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Antlar teamed up with fellow monsters, Magular, Gudon, King Silvergon, King Goldras, King Gesura, Gomess (S), Alien Baltan, Zetton, Arigera, and Twintail to take on Ultraman in the Monster Graveyard. He was eventually destroyed by Ultraman's Ultra Attack Ray. Later, Antlar joined the rest of Ultraman Belial's Monsters in forming the Conglomerate Monster, Beryudora. Antlar is one of the monsters that makes up the right horn. 'Ultraman Saga/Retsuden' Antlar reappeared in the film, Ultraman Saga. In this film, Antlar was one of the many Monsters revived by Hyper Zetton with the use of Spheres (along with King Pandon, Black King, Velokron, and Tyrant) to assist him in battling against the newly-formed Ultraman Saga. Fortunately the fusion ultra received some backup as well in the form of the Ultra Brothers (whom were earlier notified of the disturbance in Dyna's universe,) and they battled against Hyper Zetton's Monsters while Saga resumed his battle with Hyper Zetton. Ultraman fought with Antlar for a short period of time and eventually, Antlar was killed after being struck by Ultraman's Specium Ray. 'Ultraman Ginga' to be added 'Ultraman X The Movie: Here comes our Ultraman!' to be added Appearances in other media 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Antlar is portrayed by suit actor Teruo Aragaki in the original Ultraman series. * Antlar is portrayed by suit actor Hiroshi Suenaga in the series', Ultraman Max and Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultra Frontier Monsters Category:Beryudora's Right Horn Category:Monsters that appeared in video games